And Then Everything Changed
by QueenBtchoftheUniverse
Summary: Namine has finally outgrown middle school and is ready to step it up for high school with the help of her best friend Kairi and entourage. But when a certain blonde headed senior makes a bet to get her in his bed with him, will she realize the ruse or will she give her heart unknowingly?
1. Let's Start at the End

"So, have you slept with him yet?"

Naminé blinked, and then felt her face flame as the full force of the query hit her. "Kairi!" It was true that sometimes she spaced out; the sunset was really pretty tonight. But this hard ball seemed to come all the way from left field.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Don't whine at me girly, you should have known you were going to have to answer this question sooner or later."

"Umm…later?" Her tiny smile was hopeful; it could have been enough to deter a weaker willed person. Her best friend showed no lack of willpower.

Kairi tossed her bangs from her eyes. "If that's your answer then I'm going to count it as your third chicken. And I'm going to assume that you _did_ sleep with Roxas."

Naminé didn't care if she lost a game of truth or dare; there were no consequences to that. Even though she knew her friend wouldn't bother her about the subject if they just let it drop where it was, she was an honest person.

"No, we just kissed. Once. It was no big deal really." It was possible that by now her cheeks were an acceptable shade of pink since the truth was out. Kairi looked placated by her answer, but she knew that the girl could not retain that state for long.

"How about you and Sora? Have you…done it yet?"

Kairi grinned at her, most likely because of her avoidance of the word 'sex'. Then her expression turned soft like it always did whenever she talked about her boyfriend.

"Our experience was very special. Oh, Nami. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

She was very happy for her friend, really. They had met in seventh grade and had stuck like glue ever since. Kairi knew how to coax her out of her shell like no one else. Still, she felt a pang in her heart. The dopiness of her best friend's expression could be considered comical but it was sincere. She wondered what it was like to feel wanted in that way. Kissing Roxas had been experimental. She still kind of liked him, even though he had played it off like nothing happened.

Pounding on the stairs interrupted both girls from their reveries. A couple of carrot topped toddlers burst into Kairi's room and piled on top of her, squealing their battle cries. Their mom wasn't far behind, throwing reprimands left and right.

"Get back here and take a bath boys; I'll not be sending you to school like a pair of pigs. Kai, turn your lights out soon and no more gossiping. I'll not be waking you two for your first day of high school as if you were still in kindergarten." Mrs. McClure gathered her errant brood and continued clucking at them until she had the boys back downstairs.

Kairi got up to close the door and switch off the lights. "Sorry about my crazy family."

"You know I don't mind them; they're warm compared to my parents." It was true. Sometimes she felt if she stayed in that sparkling white house for too long she would be turned into an icicle. Hence, the frequent stay-overs with the McClure clan. Her parents didn't mind as long as she didn't get into drugs or whatever. They thought she needed more friends.

Kairi plopped onto the bed beside Naminé's and looked at her with a genuine expression. "Most definitely, but I'm still glad you could stay over."

Naminé grinned back at the girl. "I wouldn't miss a night as important as this."

"You're right." Moonlight filtered in from the blinds and made Kairi's eyes gleam. "Tomorrow is the day that our lives begin." That was just like her; dramatic but accurate.

She burrowed beneath the covers of Kairi's extra bed and tried to calm her nerves enough to sleep. What would high school be like? Could it just be an extension of middle school? The past two years of her life weren't so bad; she had survived with good grades and a few friends. Sora, Xion, and Roxas were all enrolled at Heartland High along with her and Kairi. She hoped that they could all find each other for lunch, finding a lunch table was crucial to one's belonging. Placement determined everything; she learned that from Kingsley Middle School. Maybe a place in the corner. It would probably be easy to find an unoccupied one, and they would have a view of all the other tables. And what about finding classes? The school wasn't enormous, but there were plenty of twists and millions of classrooms. She had an eternal fear of being late and having every eye in the room on her. Good grief, now she would never be able to sleep with all her tossing and turning. She instructed her brain to just think about kittens.

Yeah, baby kitties. They were fun, playful, and oh so soft. She enjoyed drawing them and capturing their cuteness on paper. She pictured a fuzzy, white little cat born into a litter of striped and calico felines. The white one was the runt, always fighting for a space to suckle. Soon enough it just gave up trying, and sat away from all the other cats. It was wasting away, shriveling and dying. A hawk was circling around the weakling runt, it was sharp eyed and fierce. Then it swooped down, talons extended and…

The alarm clock blared at Naminé, startling her from sleep. She shrieked and swung a hand out to silence the thing and ended up swatting it across the room. Kairi picked up the offending alarm and shut it off, giving her an odd look. She just shrugged and tried to shake off the remnants of the dream.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, up and at 'em!" The perky girl was already groomed and dressed for the day.

Naminé groaned again and sat up stiffly. "It feels like I was only asleep for five minutes."

"Once we get some caffeine in ya you'll be ready for your first day as a high-schooler." This socialite was rip roarin' to get to work.

"M'kay, I'll be down in a sec." When Kairi left the room she stood up and stretched her joints, loving the way she felt when they popped.

She sifted through her overnight bag and found the crumpled clothes she had picked out the day before. Of course they were all pristine white, right down to her underclothes and flats. Her mother had an obsession for sparkling colorless things. Naminé didn't like the color, (or rather absence of color) but she didn't have money to buy her own clothes with. There was nothing for her to do except put on her button up shirt and slacks. She moved into Kairi's half bath to brush her teeth and hair. Scrutinizing herself in the mirror, she decided that putting it up into a ponytail was a good idea for today. This was the closest she ever got to dressing up. Make up and fancy hair styles were for beautiful girls like Kairi. Girls that were naturally pretty to begin with.

"Nami, are you done yet?" Your coffee's getting cold," Kairi called from downstairs.

"Coming," Naminé trilled. The idea of coffee put a spring in her step. She half jogged down the stairs and through the living room, right into the kitchen.

Kairi was sitting at the table, alternating between sipping from her mug and spooning sodden Cap'n Crunch into her mouth.

"Where's your mom?" Naminé asked as she took her seat. Mrs. McClure did _not_ think it was okay for girls their age to be drinking coffee.

"She's dropping the boys off at school. Dad's already at work."

Certain now that the coast was clear; she took a sip of her caffeinated beverage and smiled her delight. Black with just a hint of French vanilla creamer; her favorite.

"If we start walking right after breakfast then we can get there with ten minutes to spare. Plenty early to allow for delays, but not so much so that we'll be labeled as nerds." Kairi had already polished off her dairy soaked grains and coffee.

"And this has nothing to do with seeing Sora?" A teasing smile at the ready, Naminé picked up a strawberry and nibbled at it.

"Everything I ever do in life has to do with Sora." Kairi's grin was wolfish. "Now hurry up, you can't keep me from my destiny Nami!"

Naminé popped the rest of the fruit in her mouth and went to grab her school bag. "Ready, Freddie."

And they were off. The unknown was ahead of them, but come rain or fire, Naminé was determined to meet it with her best shot.


	2. Many references to Male Anatomy

Cloud Strife blew out the smoke he had been holding in his mouth as he watched familiar and unfamiliar classmates hug and greet each other. The guys stood there awkwardly and slapped each other on the backs while most of the girls squealed and shared choke holds that were disguised as hugs. Pathetic. Every year it was the same charade; the camaraderie was high at the beginning of the year, but that wouldn't last a week until the back biting of social climbers started.

"Dude, what a fucking whore. This chick is a freshman and already she's bagging it with that kid." His best friend Squall Leonheart always had a way with words. Cloud just rolled his eyes and stubbed out his cigarette.

"No matter how much of a whore she is she still wouldn't sleep with you." He looked at the offending girl, one of those preppy best-friends-with-everybody types. She was putting on a very impressive display of PDA with a brown spiky haired boy. The girl next to her was just the opposite though; she was almost dressed as a teacher in her slacks and button up. Hell, even her satchel looked professional. And what was up with all the white? Creepy as fuck, and not in a good way. The only reason he knew she wasn't an adult was because he knew everybody at this school. The only people he didn't know were the freshman, and that problem would soon be rectified.

"Shut up fucker, you're only saying that because you have Larxene to give you a BJ whenever you ask."

The slut in question raised her head off of Cloud's shoulder. "I'd give you one too if you asked, Squall." Her smile was candid with her painted on red lips.

Squall laughed at her. "And risk getting my balls chopped by your boy toy? Hell no. I can get my own girl, not just some skank that'll sleep with anyone," He said the last part looking pointedly at Cloud. Cloud could sense the challenge beneath his words.

"You think that's the only reason Larxene agreed to go out with me? I could have anyone, anyone that I wanted. Even little miss prude down there." He pointed his thumb at the freshman standing by the red headed girl that was still macking on the boy. The upper-class trio had a good view of the courtyard from their perch on the stairs.

"Settle down honey, or your ego might actually get bigger than that thing in your pants." Larxene petted his arm, rubbing in her condescension. Squall sniggered at the put down. Cloud brushed her off and straightened his trademark black leather jacket. He shook his head to clear his blond bangs from his eyes, causing the silver hoop in his left ear to jiggle.

"Alright ass-hats, I see how it is. Leon, you can take Larxene to prom if I can't bag that chick by then."

Larxene just smiled, he knew how happy it made her to be the object of everyone's attention. "And if you do win?" she purred.

Cloud just grinned. "Then Leon, you get to suck my big…fat…"

"Oh no you don't, shithead!" Squall extended a fist to punch him but Cloud was already up and moving.

The first bell rang, informing the students that they had ten minutes to make it to class.

After giving and receiving a few good socks, Squall said, "Fine, Cloud. You're on. But when you lose, I'm going to have Larxene's pretty lips wrapped around my cock so much that you're going to taste it on her the next day." He stalked off into the building with his arm around Larxene's waist and hers around his shoulder. Before the door closed she turned her head to give him one last saucy wink. Damn, but that woman was an attention whore. Even still, she was_ his_ whore. He would be damned if he let anyone other than himself take her to their senior prom.

…

Note: I'm kind of iffy about this story. While I think that this pairing is sweet, I'm not sure what the response of the readers will be given the high amounts of boy pairings this ship is famous for. So, I don't know. Comments, questions, thoughts, concerns, opinions?


End file.
